


Summer Heat

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, all they do is make out, popsicles... making out.. while using a popsicle, this is so self indulgent dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: UNDEAD and Ra*bits are on their Summer Camp. While everyone is spending time together, their respective unit leaders are having fun themselves under the tree.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> ok. i asked myself all the time what nazuna and rei were doing.  
> akijin , kogatomo, adomitsu and kaohaji were all chilling  
> (idk where anzu was.... did she move around)  
> and we know rei was chilling under a tree. also listen , holiday (the reinazu bible gacha story^tm) was at the same time. they were making out during summer camp lads

Nazuna wasn’t sure at first, if Kaoru and Hajime would get along, but they seemed to get along well. He wasn’t all that surprised, because Hajime was such a good boy, he could get along with everyone. Nobody could hate him, he was just such a nice and gentle hardworking boy.

As for Mitsuru, he was playing around with his "Ado-chan-senpai". He had been excited for this camp since they decided it because he really liked his Track and Field Club senpai.

Tomoya and Koga… Nazuna knew that even though Koga was known to be rough, Tomoya could handle him. Plus, Rei had said that he wasn’t actually a bad guy, and Nazuna trusted his classmate. He knew this would be a good experience for Tomoya, so he led them be.

Overall, Nazuna saw himself more as a leader that sat down and watched them grow themselves and help them while doing so. Just like Rei right now probably… That or the sun wasn’t doing him any good. He was currently sitting under a tree, in it’s shadow to shield himself from the burning sun.

The teachers were also currently talking with each other, so Nazuna decided to walk over to him, but not before he took out a popsicle from the cool box they brought with them. It was really hot today, it was a summer day after all, so he wanted to cool himself with it. He unwrapped it and made his way to Rei’s place under the tree.

He had his eyes closed, but opened them and looked up when Nazuna stopped in front of him.

"Nito-kun," he greeted him.

"Do you want one too?" Nazuna asked, trying not to sound too nervous. He wasn’t really sure how to behave around Rei ever since Rei had visited him. Not too long ago, they’ve met by accident in the town and went around shopping before they ran into Hajime, Arashi and Anzu. But not before Nazuna invited him over to his place, because Rei seemed to like rabbits.

A few… things have happened during the time Rei had been over. Let’s just say, Nazuna’s rabbit wasn’t the only rabbit he petted.

"No, thank you," Rei replied.

"Oh…"

"Unless you’ll feed me." His lips curled up into a smile and Nazuna blushed.

"Rei-chin, what are you shaying?" he mumbled before he sat down next to Rei. It was nice being under the cool shadow like this. Rei wasn’t a big fan of the sun anyway, being a 'vampire' and all.

"You know what I’m saying, Nito-kun." He leaned forward and their eyes met. It wasn’t fair, how attractive he was, Nazuna thought.

"Rei-chin…"

Rei’s tongue darted out and he licked a long line from the bottom of the popsicle to its tip, making Nazuna draw a deep breath. "Yes?"

"The- The kids c-can shee us!" Nazuna stuttered, his cheeks reddening.

"Where? They’re far away now."

Nazuna turned around and Rei was right. "But…"

"Ah… Nito-kun, I’d like some refreshment right now," Rei said. He wrapped his hand around Nazuna’s to bring the popsicle closer to his lips again.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Nazuna asked, when Rei started sucking on the tip.

"Of course not." Rei smiled innocently at him and Nazuna shook his head. He couldn’t believe this guy, and yet he could. He knew exactly what he was doing to Nazuna right now, after all, one of his strongest selling point was his sex appeal.

Nazuna’s the other hand was like all the other Ra*bits members, his cuteness. But two could play a game, he could be bold too. Nazuna drew back his hand.

"You want refreshment?" he asked Rei.

Rei smirked, probably knowing what was going to happen now. "Yes, Nito-kun. I’d really like something right now, it’s way too hot."

"Yes, you’re right." He got up and sat back down, straddling Rei’s lap. When he was fully seated on the other male’s lap, Nazuna wrapped his lips around the popsicle, closing his eyes and moaning around it.

"Ah, Nito-kun…," Rei sighed out, when Nazuna opened his eyes partly to check Rei’s reaction.

"Yes?" He let his tongue swirl around the cold eyes and let it slide over his lips, knowing it will make them rosier and shiny. Rei’s hands found themselves on Nazuna’s hips and he leaned forward, going for a kiss, but Nazuna leaned back.

"I thought you want refreshment, Rei-chin!"

Rei chuckled softly. "That I do, but maybe this will do."

Nazuna pushed him back by his chest against the tree and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss started out softly at first, but didn’t stay like that. Hungrier kisses followed, with their tongues sliding against each other, and Rei’s teeth scraping slightly against Nazuna’s lips.

His grip on Nazuna’s hips tightened at first, before one of his hands wandered higher, while the other wandered lower. The left hand was sliding under Nazuna’s shirt, touching the bare skin over his rips, while the other was caressing Nazuna’s thigh.

"Rei-chin," Nazuna sighed against Rei’s lips. "The ice is melting."

"Oh?" Rei broke their kiss and looked at Nazuna’s arm that was holding the popsicle. It was slowly melting and running down Nazuna’s arm. Rei’s fingers wrapped around Nazuna’s wrist, and he held it up and brought it to his mouth. With his tongue, he licked the melted ice from Nazuna’s arm, while not breaking eye contact with him.

Nazuna had to hold a moan back, seeing him like this. What were they doing right now? Anyone could walk in on them at any time, and yet… Rei took the popsicle out of Nazuna’s hand and licked it.

"We wouldn’t want it to go to waste, right?"

Nazuna shook his head slowly. Rei pulled down the zipper of the vest Nazuna was wearing down and pushed it off his left shoulder, as well as the top underneath. He let the melted ice drop onto Nazuna’s shoulder. It felt nice actually, it felt even nicer when Rei kissed the side of his neck and then licked over his collarbone all to his shoulder.

Nazuna let out a quiet moan when Rei even bit him. "Don’t leave a mark!"

Rei chuckled and brushed his lips over the spot. "But you’re so cute, Nito-kun, I want to leave marks all over you…"

"Is this some vampire thing?" Nazuna asked, his heart beating faster.

"Who knows?" Rei looked up at him and flashed him a smile. "Do you really mind that much?"

Nazuna blushed harder. "Just… I don’t want the kids to see." He didn’t know how to react when Mitsuru will ask, and knowing Mitsuru, he would.

"Fufu, fine then," Rei replied. "But there are so many other things we can do without leaving marks…"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love rarepairs  
> also  
> yes this is me, yenna.  
> "why did you post this on anon if you reveal your name" LISTEN I JUST WANTED TO TRY THIS FEATURE OUT JBSDBFJSD


End file.
